Augenblick Studios
}} Augenblick Studios is an independent animation studio founded in 1999 by Aaron Augenblick, and located in Brooklyn, New York City. The company has created a wide array of animated shorts for television, film, and the Internet, with a target audience typically being adults. Their clients include Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, the TED conference, PBS, MTV, and Nickelodeon. The studio is responsible for much of the animated content on MTV2's Wonder Showzen. History Aaron Augenblick studied animation at the School of Visual Arts in New York City. After graduating in 1997, Augenblick worked at MTV Animation on shows such as Daria, Downtown, and Cartoon Sushi. In 1999, Augenblick opened Augenblick Studios in the Dumbo section of Brooklyn. The first cartoon produced at Augenblick Studios was "Ramblin' Man", an independent short film based on the Hank Williams song. Ramblin' Man was released to critical acclaim and was a 2001 SXSW award winner. Several other independent shorts followed, including Drunky (2001) and Plugs McGinniss (2003). The first television production from Augenblick Studios was Shorties Watchin' Shorties on Comedy Central in 2004. The show featured animated interpretations of stand up comedy segments from comedians including Denis Leary, Patton Oswalt, Louis C.K., Dane Cook, and Mitch Hedberg. In 2004, Augenblick Studios produced the animated content for two seasons of PFFR's Wonder Showzen on MTV2. Augenblick created short segments, motion graphics, and illustrations for the show. In 2005, the studio co-produced an adult animated series with Glass Ball Productions for NightHouse, the adult programming block on Gingo called Zigger and Grund which is still in production. This series is created and written by Michael Wildshill, the co-founder of Gingo Animation as well as the current CEO of Universal Animation Studios. In 2006, they created the faux-documentary Golden Age for Comedy Central, which was an official selection of the Sundance Film Festival. In 2007, Augenblick Studios animated the short "Lying Rhino" for the feature film comedy The Ten. ''In 2008, the studio completed 11 episodes of ''Superjail! for the Adult Swim programming block on Cartoon Network. They also created several short cartoons for Yo Gabba Gabba on Nickelodeon. Augenblick Studios created 31 episodes of the Comedy Central series Ugly Americans which aired between 2010 and 2012. In 2011, the studio also created a video for the track "Another Tattoo" on Weird Al Yankovic's album Alpocalypse. In 2013, they worked on a cartoon short for Saturday Night Live, with SNL writer Zach Kanin. In 2015, Augenblick Studios collaborated with Animation Domination High Def on Golan the Insatiable, a primetime half-hour series for Fox. In 2015, Augenblick Studios animated a new TV series written and created by Tyler, the Creator called The Jellies! which premiered in 2017. Augenblick Studios also did additional animation for the Cartoon Network animated series MAD. In January 2016, Augenblick Studios announced it is producing its first animated feature film, "The Adventures of Drunky". The R-rated comedy stars Sam Rockwell, Jeffrey Tambor, Steve Coogan, and Nina Arianda. Category:Companies Category:Augenblick Studios Category:Gingo Animation Wiki